Eldris
' Eldris' is the home of Icegenesis. Eldris is a planet of great volcanic activity. The climate is extremely hot, nearly uninhabitable, with the only places suitable for ordinary life located in vicinity of the polar circles of the planet. Lore The fiery hellhole of a world known as Eldris began as a simple volcanic world. Its climate was hot in the extremes, dwarfing all habitable worlds in the Ulozc Galaxy. And yet, life evolved. The Crogenitors, perplexed by the extremophilic growths spreading across the planet, began to re-engineer Eldris in order to make it more suitable to life. The effect: the Core Freezer, an enormous cryogenic heat sink warped and installed into Eldris' extremely hot core, draining its thermal energy. The project worked, lowering surface temperature enough to even create small ice caps on the planet's poles. However, the Freezer's gathered energy had to go somewhere and eventually, the heat erupted, melting down the planet's equator and forming the Belt of Fire - an enormous network of lava rivers and seas spanning the equator. Additionally, lava rivers emerged on the planet's temperate zones, scorching most of the lands, leaving only the poles intact. The Crogenitors however, were satisfied and began experimenting on the lifeforms. One of them - Crogenitor Crinnus - transfected most of the lifeforms in hope of giving them control over the cold and the icy in order to have them then cool down the planet even more. The Eldrisians' Icegenetic powers became later a prime target for the Corruptor, when he assaulted Eldris with his hordes of Darkspore. The Darkspore possessing the powers to slow or freeze their enemies in place became a valued tactical asset after Eldris' fall, allowing the Corruptor to then easily seize victory on many following ground engagements. HELIX Speech Following the attack on the Complex, the Darkspore turned their eyes to Eldris, center of Icegenesis experiments. The volcanic world became a marvel of Crogenitor geoengineering after the successful cooling of the planet's core. Upon these ash-covered lands, the hordes made their grand move, steamrolling through Crogenitor defenses like an avalanche. Once Eldris fell and the denizens converted, the Corruptor sent a message to the Crogenitors who managed to survive and flee. The message said: "There will be no respite. There will be no remorse. Soon, there will only be Darkspore". Planetside reports claim the Primary Genesis Type on Eldris is Ice. The Darkspore stationed there excel in chill generation, ice constructs, inducing frostbite and freezing their opponents. Sectors Note: All Darkspore listed as they first appear on Eldris levels on Onslaught difficulty. Volcanic Canyon HELIX briefing :::Beginning: The Volcanic Canyon. This valley surrounds the Delwir, the longest lava river on Eldris. :::Mid-level: This lava flow links to the Belt of Fire in the distance - a massive network of lava rivers, lakes and seas spanning Eldris' equator. Enemies: *Icicle Nail (Ice Minion) *Crystal Extractor (Ice Minion) *Pulsar (Light Minion) *Frustor (Ice Lieutenant) *Arctin (Ice Lieutenant) *Electromagnetic Igniter (Light Lieutenant) Sector Boss Flac, the Thundering Blizzard Scorched Pits HELIX briefing :::Beginning: The Scorched Pits. These gargantuan pitfalls provide a more or less direct route to the planet's core. :::Mid-level: Within Eldris' core lies the Core Freezer - a massive energy sink steadily draining the core's abnormal thermal output, keeping the planet stable. The Darkspore on Eldris, surprisingly, seem to maintain the structure in prime condition, likely because of the dire consequences should the device malfunction. Enemies: *Slizer (Ice Minion) *Ice Drifter (Ice Minion) *Seismic Knocker (Geo Minion) *Cryosaur (Ice Lieutenant) *Cooling Mender (Ice Lieutenant) *Blasting Digger (Geo Lieutenant) Sector Boss Frozarc, the Arctic Rampage Hellfire Forest HELIX briefing :::Beginning: The Hellfire Forest - a scorched wasteland created by the spawning of the Belt of Fire. The charred remains of this once-lush jungle serve as a testament to the power of Eldris' volatile core. :::Mid-level: The city you see below was once an enclave of Eldrisian society. When the Darkspore attacked, the citizens were taken unaware in one fell swoop. Enemies: *Freezebreath (Ice Minion) *Glaciantron (Ice Minion) *Air-Blow (Aero Minion) *Frustor (Ice Lieutenant) *Cooling Mender (Ice Lieutenant) *Avian Killer (Aero Lieutenant) Sector Boss Macier, the Kibing Assaulter Magma Creek HELIX briefing :::Beginning: The Magma Creek within the Belt of Fire was one the initial deployment locations of Mutation Agents. The first Mutation Mines to hit Eldris have been destroyed after accidentally landing in the numerous lava flows found on the planet's equator. :::Mid-level: The Core Freezer technology is vital to the survival of life on Eldris. Should the device malfunction or worse, explode, it would trigger a catastrophic meltdown of the planet's interior. The resulting blast would shatter the planet in an eruption of fire and molten rock. Enemies: *Floe Lobber (Ice Minion) *Snow Tracker (Ice Minion) *Burrrowing Menace (Geo Minion) *Arctin (Ice Lieutenant) *Cryosaur (Ice Lieutenant) *Iron Hedge (Geo Lieutenant) Sector Boss Sillik, the Icy Eradicator Destructor Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth Category:Darkspore Category:Planets Category:Ice Category:Eldris